Do you know the sound of my heart?
by Apsincandescence
Summary: 'Should we control the rapid heartbeat' he whispered in a husky voice in her ear and she looked at him. 'How do you… do you… how can you know the sound…' she tried to formulate a question but was beat by him.
1. Chapter 1

Do you know the sound of my heart?

A/N: hello people! I hope you all are fab and up in festive mood. So yes, I am still on HIATUS, but, I took some time off my break to write a much asked prequel for SOYH as a Christmas gift for you all. Happy Christmas and New Year in advance to all my lovely readers. I love you all so much...

now I am waiting for Sherlock season 4 and 50 shades darker. now as for the songs, perfect illusion by lady gaga, ain't my fault by zara, i don't wanna live forever by zayn and taylor swift... hmm... that about sums it up.

now I will shut up and let you read...

Disclaimer- I wish santa could give me HP's ownership as gift but somehow I doubt he will...

The wizarding community of Britain was often referred as the most primitive and conservative one. All over the wizarding communities of the world, British were the most conservative ones. Other folks often called them backward and outdated, too stiff and too rigid. They were the most selective wizards and this often bothered the others. But with time, one witch was hell hell-bent on changing the british wizarding world too.

The said witch was no one other than the famous muggleborn; Hermione Granger.

Hermione walked determinedly to the law enforcement committee for a meeting regarding introducing a new law. She stopped outside the meeting door and straightened her blazer and pants, brushing off invisible dust. Taking a calming breath she opened the door and walked in the hall with a smile gracing her face.

'Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am hoping you have been having a brilliant day!' she said with a dazzling smile. Inside, her heart was beating at an incomprehensible rate but others didn't need to know it.

'So Ms. Granger, what new revolutionary idea are you going to propose on this fine day?' asked Kinsley Shacklebolt; the Minister of Magic.

'Yes Ms. Granger, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?' asked the Head of Law Enforcement. She smiled at the inquisitive inquiries.

'Mr. Minister and all the respectable members of the committee, I would like to propose to the committee the 'Wiznet' proposal. As you all know, we have passed many laws and proposals to integrate the muggle technology with magic to bring development and efficiency in the wizarding world. And today I want to propose another one of such proposals. Wiznet is the project to allow and facilitate the use of 'internet' in wizarding world. As you can see, internet is world wide platform where you can surf, i.e. you can connect all the gadgets through this thing. You can upload and download things such as music, videos, files or any file that can be read by gadgets through this. But as we mix the magical element with this, we can use digital transfiguration, travel and transmogrification and many things that muggles have yet to discover. If we all have these magically modified technological gadgets with us then we can do half the things we can do with wands without having wands with us at any time. Look at all the potential the security and auror department have if Wiznet passes.' She said finishing the explanation of the project's projection.

'Now if you all are wondering about the implementation then you will find in my report the spell and magical modifications needed for the same. Almost 85% of the wizards have either a mobile or pc with them which we can connect to the net through the spell that has been invented and this will also connect us to the muggle net. But due to the safety spell that needs to be implemented, the muggle world won't be able to see the magical activities. The Wiznet acts as the virtual version of the real life magic to put it shortly.' She said.

As she stopped her presentation, she was met with the silence. She gulped in nervousness. She knew it was big, humongous to be frank and if this was passed, the wizarding world will be never as it was. She just hoped her proposal was good enough. She had spent last 2-3 years inventing and perfecting every single thing. Her wondering was broken by a loud applause from the committee and she looked in shock. When the shock faded off, she smiled to herself in disbelief.

'Ms. Granger, I believe you have outdone yourself once more. You are indeed the brightest witch of your age as well as of the whole Britain! Congratulations!' said Kinsley standing up.

'We'll be sure to review this proposal and pass it as soon as possible. I'm sure the press would have a field day.' said the head of law of enforcement and Hermione smiled at the committee.

'I think we'll have to give you another title than just the 'brightest witch of her age' and 'order of merlin recipient'. Maybe the founder of 'magical virtual reality' or perhaps 'the wonderwitch'.' Chuckled Mr. Thompson; her first mentor.

'Thank you everyone! I really appreciate your time and complements.' She said genuinely smiling.

'Not to sound unsupportive but Mr. Minister, a proposal this huge needs huge funding too. And I doubt the Ministry can invest in this even if it wanted.' Said Madam Secretary.

'No Madame, I don't doubt your intentions the least. Sadly Ms. Granger, funding would be a major problem. Ministry doesn't have funds enough, but should an external benefactor be found to support your cause, then I doubt the committee won't pass this. Thank you Ms. Granger!' Kinsley said with a small smile and she nodded.

Soon everyone left the room except Kingley and Hermione.

'Hermione, your proposal is exceptional!' he said fondly.

'Thank you Kingsley. I appreciate your support more than I can tell you.' She said.

'It's nothing really. The uncountable selfless deed you have done for the wizarding communities are irrepayable. But sadly the Ministry can't afford this. You are very bright individual and I'm sure nothing is hidden from you. I hope you understand what I mean dear.' He said and she nodded.

'I'm so sorry to burden you with funds acquirement after all ardent work you've done. But you should know that the Ministry will forever be in your debt as well as all the wizarding communities in the whole world. You've excelled in every field and to have you working for me is honestly an honor Hermione. I'm considering something else for your future if this proposal works out and I hope it does. Have a good day Ms. Granger!' he said and left the room leaving Hermione in wonder.

She had been so hopeful that the proposal would pass but now for the finance. She was wondering who could she ask for such huge favor. She herself had made quite a fortune but for such a project, she needed huge amount of funding. She could ask Harry but she doubted it would be enough. On top of that, he had donated a huge portion of the Black inheritance on Hogwarts and for orphans that it would be unfair to him. Ron had come into fortune too but he had his family. She didn't think anyone would have this huge fund.

She was lost in thoughts when she stepped out of the lift and collided into someone. When she looked at the person she smiled in amusement.

'Oh my dear damsel, let me lend you a hand. Kindly accept my help lady!' said a voice in Italian accent and she sighed.

'Thank you oh brave knight for saving me!' she said accepting his outstretched hand and he pulled her upright.

'Hermione Granger! A lovely sight for sore eyes!' he said.

'Why thank you Mr. Zabini! You don't look too shabby yourself.' She said dusting of invisible dust from his shoulder.

'Thank you dear maiden! At last all my efforts pay off!' he said taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

'Blaise!' she said with a smile and hugged him.

'What are you doing around these halls? I thought Windsor case was finished.' He said returning her hug.

'No, yeah, Windsor case is finally finished and thanks merlin for that. I was here regarding a proposal of mine.' She said.

'What proposal?' he asked genuinely in shock.

'Join me for a cup of coffee and we'll talk. Ages since I've seen you Zabini.' She said and quickly transfigured her heels into toms.

'Sure. I've not been having my muggle fill lately.' He said looking at her and she smiled.

They walked out of the ministry and apparated to a small café on the end of diagon alley. As the café's owner were two muggleborn twins, it was a perfect blend of wizards and muggle beverages. Hermione often preferred this place over any other.

Once they were settled and had ordered their drinks, Blaise raised his brow at her.

'So what it is that you've been dying to tell me? Last I saw you were when you got Windsor case and I don't think you mentioned about any new proposal.' He said taking a sip from his recently arrived mocha.

Ensuring that no one was listening on, she cast a silencing spell around their table. Once she had taken a sip she proceeded to tell him.

'I've proposed Wiznet to the committee. Think of it as a virtual magical world. Like we've built this wizarding world in between the muggle world, I have proposed to build a virtual world too by implementing several spells and incantations to access the internet. Nearly everyone has adapted to the muggle technology so I thought to take it one step ahead of every wizarding community and build our own virtual space instead of using the muggle one. Sure we'll have access to that space but muggles won't be able to trace or use our space.' She said in a single breath and sighed.

'Well, can't say I'm not impressed 'cuz I am sure as hell. Wiznet! Wow Granger! I mean our own virtual space simultaneous but different from internet… it's great! So when is it happening?' Blaise asked.

'Not for a long time I feel.' She answered dimly remembering the one big flaw in her idea.

'Why would you say so? Is the committee not approving of this proposal?' he asked, voice laced with real concern.

'No. No, it's not the committee Blaise. It's the fund.' She sighed.

'What do you mean it's the fund. Sure the ministry can fund this. I mean how can they not… this will be revolutionary!' he was confused. The ministry was rich then surely there couldn't be such a problem.

'Blaise, the post-war things have depleted ministry of its riches. I doubt that you don't already know about the expenses it is making for other schemes. I talked to Kingsley and he said that his hands are pretty much tied. Wiznet requires huge funding. It's not some program, it's creating the virtual space. There is so many spells required. And creating it is one step, we'll need to market Wiznet. That Blaise, requires money and sadly Ministry doesn't have any.' She said lowering her forehead to rest on her hands.

'That's complicated.' He said and chuckled when she muttered 'tell me something I dunno'.

'Well Ms. Granger, can I suggest you something and expect you won't incarcerate me?' he continued when she nodded her head the best she could in that state.

'Will you allow me the favor to invest in this legendary project?' he asked and her head shot up.

'Blaise!' she exclaimed.

'Wait. Listen to me. I have money and enough motivation to invest in this project. I think it would be a profitable affair.' He said with a smirk.

'I can sense there is a 'but'.' She said and he smirked more.

'10 points to Gryffindor! Yes there is a but. So even though I am ready to invest, I don't own enough of the world to fully finance it. But I know someone who does.' He said and she sighed again.

'Draco Malfoy.' He finished and she felt that the world was conspiring against her.

The next time she met Blaise Zabini was at his flat. Their conversation had happened 3 days ago and she was standing in his flat ready to discuss everything. But the moment she entered his study and saw a head of blond hair, she knew she was in for a long ride.

'Drake, you remember Ms. Granger! Hermione, you know Draco Malfoy.' Blaise introduced the both.

The moment their eyes met, the tension in the room grew tenfold. His gaze was smoldering and she felt goosebumps on her skin. He was still as striking as she remembered. Blond hair, mercurial eyes and that damned smirk. He was dressed in formals and looked epitome of aristocracy.

'How can I ever forget Blaise!?' he said and she felt shock run through her.

'Malfoy.' She said with a curt nod trying to maintain her professional demeanor.

'Hermione, I have told Drake all you told me and sent him a copy of proposal as well. Now I am glad to say that he is more than willing to spend his gazillion galleons on Wiznet.' Blaise said.

'But he has a condition.' She finished his sentence and Blaise looked at her sheepishly.

'Yes well, that is between you both. I best let you discuss the details.' With that Blaise stormed off the room leaving them both alone.

'I see your streak for intelligent observation hasn't faded away.' Draco commented.

'What is it Malfoy?' she sighed.

'I think your proposal is one of the best I have seen. But as you mentioned, I do have a condition.' He smirked leaning forward.

'And what that may be?' she asked keeping her patience.

'A date.' As soon as the words left his mouth, she went in shock then hysteria.

'A date? Malfoy, you must be joking! C'mon now, enough beating around the bush. What is your condition?' she asked.

He stood up and walked up to her.

'Hermione Granger, I will invest all my galleons in your proposal. All I ask is one date. Can you spare me one chance?' he said pulling her closer. She gulped and looked in his stormy eyes. She could find no malice or bad intentions.

'I think I… yes. I can.' She stuttered out.

'Should we control the rapid heartbeat?' he whispered in a husky voice in her ear and she looked at him.

'How do you… do you… how can you know the sound…' she tried to formulate a question but was beat by him.

'I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow. And no Ms. Granger, not yet, but I'm planning too.' He smirked and walked away.

A/N: yup, that's it. how many of you were expecting more? me, me, me. I know, not fair. yeah. But my muse got me this far.

Now I don't know if I should post one more chapter or not so your reviews and views will be very helpful. just tell me if you're interested and I'll patch something up.

till then...

awaiting your reviews in hiatus...

love and wishes!

-Aps


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know the song of my heart?

A/N: Still not off Hiatus. But, Ed Sheeran has literally compelled me to write this. Not to mention the great response from my readers and friends.

I think this may be really the last time I post before a definite 2 months break. I just had this chance to write this weekend and I decided to take it. I love you all that much.

So please wish me luck for my studies because I actually need it.

Songs rec for this chapter, well, 'Shape of you' by Ed Sheeran is definite as that song just got in my head and effed me over. Add 'Paris' by Chainsmokers to the list too.

Then there is 'Rockabye' by Clean Bandit. That's it for this time.

SmileSimplify- thanks for review. I'll have to see how long this fic is gonna be so I can't say much.

Pgoodrichboggs-your wish comes true ;) Thanks.

More-storys- here you go. Thanks for review!

EmmyBubbles95-Thanks. I feel Hermione is very professional but passionate. And Draco is investing so it's not like he's paying as he'll get return. The first chapter was not much because one of my friend was so amazed with the idea of Wiznet, she asked me to grow that idea. So I guess, why it felt like that. Though, full Dramione this chp. Hope you like it.

Green Eyed Lana Lee- thanks for support. Here's your date. No sex this time *sighs*. I'm not exactly professional in that part, but I try my best and maybe next chapter I'll try to give it a shot if I get reviews... kidding. I'll see how I could incorporate some steamy scenes in future chapter... if there are any.

Disclaimer- I so desperately wish that I owned Hp because then I would be a millionaire and won't have to study so effing hard to get a good college and career. Life sucks sometime...

Chapter 2

Hermione sat at her dresser putting on her emerald earring. She was wearing a dark green dress that she had bought from the muggle world. The bust was fitted but it flowed out a little from the waist. It accentuated her figure and the fabric of the dress was utterly soft. She paired the dress with black boots and left her curls open. Make-up was minimal but a dark shade of matte graced her lips.

She had finished checking herself one last time when she heard the doorbell ring. She checked her watch and was impressed to see that he was punctual.

She grabbed her clutch and shoved her wand inside it, heading towards the door. When she opened the door, she was graced by the sight of a blond in a casual yet stylish clothes which consisted of black trousers, a black shirt and a brownish blazer. But what surprised her most was a single orchid held by the said blond.

'Malfoy.' She acknowledged his presence.

'Ms. Granger! Can I be bold and tell you that you look absolutely ravishing. Now as for this lone flower that I'm sure your mind must be wondering about, well, I didn't think we are as intimate as to bring a bouquet but coming empty handed would be so against my manners. So here I offer you this beautiful orchid; though less beautiful than you, and a box of chocolates.' He said extending the lily and a box towards her.

'Wow! You really thought of me as another one of those girls who would squeal at the sight of gift, didn't you?' she said raising a brow at him.

As she moved inside to place the flower in a vase and the box on shelf, he followed her inside. When she returned, he suddenly pulled her close to him and whispered.

'Hermione Granger, did you know that Orchids symbolizes love, beauty, refinement, thoughtfulness and charm. All traits that I find admirable in you. And did you know that The Glaze, your favourite cafe just started selling some special chocolates whose wrappers together form a big and complex puzzle? I hope you didn't. But Granger, at least you could have thought before assuming so much. After all I was second in our year so I don't think the topper would be impressed with some pretty gifts and lame pick-up lines. Give me that much credit at least.'

She sucked a breath in as he left her side. Maybe the evening was going to be far different than she could have ever imagined. Just maybe.

Draco apparated her to the front of a beautiful restaurant named 'Mets délicieux'.

'Wonder Delicacies ?'. she questioned.

'Yes, and you would soon see what it really means.' He said tucking her hand in his and walking in.

The moment she stepped foot in the restaurant, her mind was flown. Right in the middle of the room stood a chocolate fountain. The place had little cubicles on side and an upper level was present. The roof was decorated with designs that looked like they were made with coloured food and chocolate.

The place was so beautiful, she couldn't do anything other than staring in awe at the masterpiece that was in front of her. She moved when she felt a gentle tug on her hands. She followed Draco to the chocolate mountain where he handed her a champagne glass.

Upon her evident confusion, he explained.

'Just fill your glass with chocolate; you'll see the magic later on.' He said with a twinkle in his eyes while demonstrating.

She followed his suite and filled her glass. They moved to sit in one of the cubicles. When they were settled, he motioned her to take a sip from her glass. And when she did, her eyes grew alight.

'What in the name of Merlin is this?' she asked awestruck.

'That Ms. Granger is possibly the best thing you can ever taste in the world.' He said sipping from his own glass.

'For once, I would wholeheartedly agree with you. But what is this thing? This tastes like somehow the chocolate has been blended with...' she was beat by him.

'Champagne. Yes, it indeed has been. How, I do not know, but it has been.' He smirked.

'And the blend is so smooth. Its consistency is as thin as if you are having a drink but the taste has this perfect fusion of chocolate and champagne.' She said.

'Yes. So, what would you like to order?' he asked.

'Seeing how you have brilliant choice in taste, I would let you decide. And as it is, I don't know the place and what other wonders it does serve.' She said and he mock bowed.

'Your wish is my command, my lady!' he winked at her and she smiled shaking her head.

'I had no idea you could be so amusing.' She said.

'Well, have you met my best friend named Blaise Zabini. I'm sure so many years of closeness was bound to have some influence on me.' He said picking up the menu card.

He rounded the dish 'Gigot D'Agneau Pleureur' and wrote 2X in front of it and drew line under 'Profiteroles' in the dessert section and kept the card back on the table. When the card disappeared with a puff of smoke, she raised one of her brow at him.

'Let's just say, things work a little different here.' He said smirking.

'So Wiznet.' He said.

'Yeah.' She nodded her head sipping her chocolate champagne thingy.

'If I got it right, you want to build a separate virtual magical world.' He stated.

'Well yes. It's not like it will be totally separate as we can access the internet but the muggles won't be able to access wiznet.' She said.

'It's revolutionary I have to admit. Can I suggest some improvement?' he asked a little cautiously.

'Shoot.' She said waving her hand.

'Well, I was thinking, what if instead of separately building a whole new virtual system, what if we link the Wiznet to the the Internet. Like instead of building from scratch, we link it to the already present system. But to safeguard it, we apply spells on it similar to Fidelius and Enchantix charms. We could provide a number of locks so even if one is betrayed, our secret doesn't fall in wrong hands. That would be in my opinion, much more efficient and less time consuming. What do you think?' he asked curious for her reaction.

Hermione looked at him in confusion yet wonder. She had thought someway along those lines but never given it that serious thought. But now, the man in front of her, her supposedly ex-enemy, gave her such a midblowing idea and somehow, it all seemed so surreal.

'Draco Malfoy, I really don't know where that idea came up, but it was definitely the best suggestion I have ever heard.' She said ecstatic.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly with ideas freely passing between both and it seemed like they could have been dating forever. The comfort level was so high. For first time in so long, they both felt content to encounter someone who could match the intellect level.

After the dinner, they walked back to his flat so she could floo back home. Apparating just after dinner; the idea didn't suit both the least bit.

They were walking side by side, their hands touching slightly. They silence accompanying them was comfortable yet a pinch of sexual tension did hang in the air. When they were nearing his apartment, suddenly, it started pouring.

He made a run but stopped when he noticed that Hermione wasn't following him. When he turned around, he was graced by the sight of Hermione Granger looking up to the sky, a smile on her full lips. He smiled at the sight and moved towards her.

'Hermione.' He said softly and she opened her eyes looking at him before smiling.

'Say Mr. Malfoy, how are your dancing skills?' she asked and he smiled.

'More than adequate, I'm afraid!' he smirked.

'Won't you ask your date for a dance then?' she asked,

'Well, I would have, if it was not pouring. C'mon Granger, let's head inside or you'll catch cold. And I really have no intention of Potter and Weasel banging on my door and threatening to kill me just because their golden girl caught cold.' He said and she giggled.

'Well, that ain't a great scenario.' She said.

'Add to that Blaise Zabini threatening to hex me and help your dunderhead duo just to get fun.' At that, they both burst out laughing.

'Just 2 moves then. You can do at least that Malfoy.' She said.

He sighed and then pulled her close, clasping her hand and placing other firmly on her waist. They moved in slow rhythm before he twirled her around and pulled her close again. Without any warning, he dipped her real low and pulled her back.

'Satisfied Ms. Granger?' he raised his brow and she smiled.

He looped their hand and headed towards his apartment. When they reach his pent house, he locked the door and warded it again.

'Old habit!?' she asked and he nodded.

'Very old.' He said before moving towards his room.

'I'm sorry but you'll have to go to your house via Ministry. My fireplace is not connected to yours so direct transportation won't be possible I'm afraid.' He said handing her a towel after coming back to the drawing room.

'It's alright. I'll just go and dry this dress.' She said.

'You could take a hot bath right now if you want. I'll just put your clothes in washing machine and they'll be ready in about 15 minutes at max.' He suggested putting a cool front.

Inside, Draco Malfoy was an official mess.

Despite the rational part of her telling her not to accept the suggestion, she nodded and headed towards the washroom. While she was in shower, Draco changed in a fresh pair of pants and a shirt. He was buttoning it when he remembered; he had to put her dress in the machine.

After magically setting the machine time, he came back to his room only to find Hermione Granger wrapped in a towel, biting her lower lip.

'It'll just take a few minutes.' He said gulping.

Hermione blushed when Malfoy handed her his robes and went out of the room. She would have never pegged him to be such a gentleman. Even if he was still a bit of a git with sharp wits, he was some different person. She had expected him to make some lewd remarks or just shoo her off his place when they arrived, or deny her request. But all of her assumptions were proved wrong.

He had been such a gentleman all the evening, it was hard to digest. She had heard Blaise mention Draco sometimes and read articles regarding him. But what she was experiencing was much better than their version of him.

It shook her mind and all the champagne thing she consumed earlier must have addled her brain. She put on the robe and moved to the drawing room in search of him. She found him in the kitchen, making some coffee if the aroma was any indication.

She could see his front clearly as he hadn't buttoned his front. She wondered why was that. She moved towards him.

'Coffee?' she questioned and he nodded.

Soon he, stirred two cups of coffee and went to place the pot in the sink. She had pulled her hair open and was towel drying them.

When Draco turned around, he saw her sitting on one the high stool, drying her wet hair, the robe hanging loose on her frame. He tried to shrug his mind off of the scene but something had possessed him. He moved towards her, placing the cups on table beside her. When he looked, he was extremely close to her.

She had stopped her action, her eyes being drawn to his greek god physique and the wet hair falling over his eyes.

And in that moment, they both gave in to the impulse and heat of the moment.

He pulled her in for a kiss which she reciprocated with equal fervour. He devoured her mouth and she moaned. He pushed her against wall and continued his assault. Her robe fell to the floor and she grasped his hair, pulling him closer.

He nipped at her lower lips, which earned him a deep moan. But not wanting to lose, she tightened her grip on his hair a little and kissed him with all she had. He groaned in her mouth and let his hands wander her.

When at last they came up for air, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

'I don't generally do this. But guess even my patience has some limits.' He said.

'I also don't generally do this. But maybe it's time we get acquainted with each other's heartbeat, don't you think?' she whispered.

'We aim to please!' he exclaimed before pulling her in another electric kisses before carrying her to his room.

A/N: Yep, I finish here. I am not officially ending it now as I could do something further. But that depends on you, yes, you my readers.

If you want me to continue and add something or develop the plot a little and maybe something steamy, like if you guys want that, please tell me and I'll give my muse a push.

Do review and tell me what you thought and if you want me to write further.

Constructive Criticism is welcome but please overlook my mistakes this chapter as it's literally almost 5 in morning and I am forcing my eyes to stay open so I can post.

Love,

Aps

Note as on 9 April 2017- I am officially ending the story and marking this as finished. I didn't get many response for the continuation and even I think this plot has ran its course. Thank you to everyone who showed this movie love... Love you all and a massive thank you...


End file.
